fictions_charactersfandomcom-20200215-history
Psycho (Borderlands)
Psychos 'are enemies in th''e Borderlands ''franchise. They are deranged maniacs commonly armed with buzz-axes and grenades. They are frequently sight among bandits, and usually provide the front line of any hostile bandit group. History Borderlands Borderlands 2 Variants *'Psycho: *'Suicide Psycho:' *'Burning Psycho:' *'Slagged Psycho:' *'Midget Boner: ' *'Armored Maniac:' *'Gravedigger: ' *'Badass Psycho:' *'Chubby Midget:' *'Loot Midget Psycho:' Abilities Psychos charge into battle to swing their buzz-axes at targets when they reach melee range. When harmed, they will occasionally roll their way out of the line of fire. Hitting them in their feet causes them to trip and fall back giving time to inflict extra damage on the Psycho until it recovers. Quotes *"I made finger pizza just for you!" *"I can still taste her lovely sweet-box, she fed me such tears of ecstasy." *"Liar! I ripped out her bumpy tummy and her hot screams were for me!" *"No! Mommy bled for us both! She bled for us both!" *"Another story to sing to the cages at home!" *"Come to me, my pasty cake!" *"Bring me a bucket, and I'll show you a bucket!" *"Flavor me fancy, but you really put the pants in panting!" *"I can't wait to take your picture!" *"I love you!" *"Love me, hate me, it all tastes the same!" *"I'm gonna beat you to life!" *"I need another head for my merry-go-round, yours is perfect!" *"I wonder if I plant you in the ground, if you'll grow taller?" *"I made you a salad, outta worms!" *"I'm gonna choke and stroke your lifeless body!" *"I'm gonna floss my teeth with your face!" *"I'm gonna make hammocks, from your eye lids!" *"I plucked a hair from the head of a dying baby! Let me give it to you!" *"It's inside me! It's inside me!" *"It's time for three pounds of flesh!" *"It's time for the meat puppet!" *"Mommy dearest was the clearest until she lost her bearing, now she's rusted, and is busted, and out of sight and hearing!" *"The meat puppies, they come to the slaughter, like children to an ice cream truck!" *"This is prison and we're guys in the shower!" *"Will you marrow me?" *"Wear your face like a condom!" *"They told me to bring a pail lunch, you look pale enough to me!" *"You smell like my little girl!" *"Organic or bust!" *"My mommy's gonna be so mad!" *"You're gonna be my new meat bicycle!" *"My mom looked at me that way, too!" *"Mom always said to be thorough." *"Foreskin hats for my puppets!" *"I'm the one who knocks!" *"Stop looking at me!" *"No need to shout!" *"Why are you yelling?" *"Another walking meat puppet!" *"Get ready for bad touch!" *"I am immortal!" *"I can hear with my teeth!" *"A flower? For me?" *'Drop-kick your babies!" *"You sat in my swing! Now I'm going to eat you!" *"Guts for garters!" *"Garters for guts!" *"I wanna play! Just play with me!" *"Eyes like grapes. Delicious!" *"Karate chop!" *"Bam!" *"Kung-fu!" *"Seeemen!" *"Ouchie-wowchies!" *"Peaches!" *"Oh, sweet Marcus!" *"Pleasure in pain!" *"Sugar meals!" *"Gimme my hit points back!" *"I'm sorry, mommy, I'm sorry!" *"Gotta get my hands around your throat." *"I just need a new toe from you." *"I need a powerful woman! Right now!" *"Hit me!" *"Come back soon!" *"Don't run away! I need your face!" *"Pussy! Pussypussypussypussy pussy!" *"Where's the kitty?" *"You can hide, but you can't run! Pussy!" *"I think his gonna play xloyphone with my spinal cord!" *"Bang bang leads to smash smash!" *"Every time you shoot it's head, another puppy loses it's skin!" *"Unleash the orgasm!" *"Unleash her!" *"Another playmate!" *"Time for playtime!" *"Got my friend back!" *"Time for a sleepover!" *"Too much friendship!" *"Mom says I can't see you!" *"Bad friend! Such a bad friend!" *"I'm free!" *"Mommy's not home! I can't find another animal for skin!" *"I can eat all the kittens now!" *"I can't wait to cuddle with his corpse!" *"Oooh, a shooting star!" *"It's like a microwave meal!" *"Free lunch!" *"Hot delivery!" *"Fire in the sky!" *"Fall forever!" *"Meteor shower!" *"Marshmallow cockpit!" *"But you'll miss tea time!" *"High-five! Oh, you're dead. Sorry." *"If only my mom could see me now." *"Weakness leads to deathness!" *"God dammit! I had it all set up! All set up!" *"Second helpings! Sloppy globs! And melting meat in my mouth!" *"You killed my twin! Now I will eat you!" *"He was going to feel me!" *"You understood, you understood!" *"I feel like we grew apart since he died!" *"He was the only one who knew! But I will show you, too!" *"Don't hate me! I hate me!" *"Don't hate me, mommy!" *"I'm a bad baby!" *"I'm very loud!" *"It's a cupcake. I swear it's a cupcake!" *"Boom time!" *"Cookies and screams, all topped with cream!" *"Hi!" *"Yolo!" *"Smile!" *"Doink!" *"Buh-bye!" *"Pushing daisies!" *"Purple nurple!" *"Balls!" *"I can see forever!" *"I'm home!" *"Is that Mr. Skaggles? Mr. Skaggles! Don't go Mr. Skaggles!" *"Is it time-out again? But, but but, mommy!" *"Just a lost Psycho in a fish bowl, singing with another head." *"No you have time out!" *"Never gonna give you up." *"End quotes death gurgle." *"Bury me upside down!" *"I didn't do it!" *"This isn't the last thing I'll say!" *"My words will ring in your ears for miles!" *"I regret nothing!" *"I regret everything!" *"My whole life was a joke." *"Carrot juice." *"Bury me with Teddy." *"My blood, it's salty." *"Kitty!" Category:Borderlands Characters Category:Video Game Characters Category:Mutated Characters Category:Humans